


Good Kitty

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ezreal in a onesie is everything, M/M, Pajama Guardian Ezreal, star guardian ezreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Ezreal is in an embarrassing onesie. Rakan thinks it's cute. Heavy petting ensues.





	Good Kitty

“ _ **Will be late. Lulu got distracted by a meteor shower. Ttyl, <3 Ahri”.**_

 

Ezreal frowned at his phone. Of course they were gonna be late. It was never like the Guardians to show up somewhere on time, even to another Guardian’s slumber party. The whole thing had been Janna’s idea, something to foster team communication and relationships, or somethin’ like that.

 

And now, he was sitting in his empty apartment. Alone. Wearing a frankly _embarrassing_ onesie that he would never be caught dead in. That was another one of Janna’s ideas. The wind Guardian had taken it upon herself to knit, sew, and stitch each Guardian their own set of familiar-themed pajamas. Ezreal’s was a light blue, topped with a cat-shaped hood, complete with ears and a tail.

 

_Embarrassing._

 

Granted, his familiar was some sort of cat-bird thing, but Janna could’ve at least made it a bit more… manly? He appreciated the thought, though. And no one wanted to hurt Janna’s feelings. So here he sat. Alone and bored.

 

At least he could get some video games in or something before the rest of the group showed up-

 

He was interrupted by his doorbell.

 

Ezreal sprang up. Maybe Ahri and the gang wouldn’t be that late at all?

 

He ran to the door, flinging it open.

 

There stood Rakan, tall and dapper as usual. His hair was wild, but contained (for once), and he sported a tan sweater and tight, black jeans.

 

Rakan had opened his mouth to speak, but puffed his cheeks and stifled a laugh.

 

Ezreal frowned. Who invited him? He and Rakan had been involved for a few months, but this was a _Guardians-only_ event.

 

“What?” Ezreal hissed, annoyed by Rakan’s choked laughing. “What’re you laughing at?”

 

“You look...” Rakan’s eyes flicked up and down. “Comfy.”

 

Ezreal flushed a bright red. The damn onesie.

 

“It was, uh, a gift.” He averted his gaze. “From Janna.”

 

“I figured.” Rakan pushed his way into Ezreal’s apartment, an environment he was familiar with. “I heard y’all were having a slumber party.” He turned,- his golden eyes locking onto Ezreal with a mirthful expression.

 

“Aren’t you a little old for that?”

 

Ezreal’s embarrassment was replaced by anger. “Did you come just to crash my party?” He asked. “Well, no one is here yet. So I guess you’ll just have to go home.”

“I can hang around for a bit.” Rakan murmured, dragging his claws lightly along Ezreal’s couch. “You’ve even got a cute little tail.” He chuckled, rolling over the top of the couch and flopping onto the cushions. “That’s attention to detail.”

 

“Get off my couch.” Ezreal growled, closing the distance between them. “The girls will be here soon, and-”

 

“What, you don’t want to snuggle?” Rakan fake-pouted. “Come on...”

 

“No, Rakan!” Ezreal crossed his arms.

 

“Aw, kitty’s upset...” He continued the joke, moving his long golden feathers underneath him to get more comfortable.

 

“Don’t say that!” A combination of anger and thrill at the pet-name bubbled to the surface.

 

Rakan smirked, the action revealing his sharp fangs. “I bet it’s soft.” He pointed at the onesie.

 

“It’s- what?” Ez was taken aback by the observation. And _yes,_ it was very soft, but that hardly mattered right now. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“You should let me pet you.”

 

Oh.

 

Ezreal’s face evolved into a bright red shade. That’s the game Rakan was playing.

 

Nervously, he inched closer to the couch. “Well… I guess we have some time.” He said quietly. “I can snuggle. But only for a bit!”

 

“Then c’mere.” Rakan spread his arms wide, welcoming Ezreal into his embrace. He wrapped tightly around the smaller boy, a finger playfully curling into Ezreal’s blond locks.

 

“Who’s my good kitty?” Rakan whispered.

 

“That’s so dumb.” Came the muted, tired response.

 

Rakan’s hands ghosted down the soft material, fiddling with the large golden buttons down the center. Ezreal let him, feeling the cold air as he unbuttoned the onesie slowly, Then the hands entered, cold skin meeting the flushed body beneath. The continued downwards, Ezreal’s breath increasing steadily.

 

Rakan leaned over just a bit, to get the distance to reach down and grab Ezreal’s-

 

He stopped, laughing quietly.

 

“What?” Ezreal moaned. “What is it?”

 

“You’re not wearing any underwear.”

 

“I- was I supposed to?” He asked, confused.

 

“Typically.”

 

“Just shut up.” Ezreal said, voice needy and quiet. “Do what you’re gonna do.”

 

“I’m gonna make my kitty cum.” Rakan growled, feeling the thrill roll down Ezreal’s spine.

 

“Wait, let me...” Ezreal unbuttoned the crotch of the onesie, slipping his hard cock through it. “I don’t, well, you know-”

 

“Shh.” Rakan shifted, wrapping an arm around Ezreal, pinning his arms to his side. The other arm slide onto his hip, grabbing his cock.

 

“Purr for me.”

 

A sound came from Ezreal, a long rumbling sound. Not quite a purr, but something close. A sound of contentment, that only increased as Rakan began to stroke.

 

“Good kitty.” He whispered into Ezreal’s ear. The stroking went on for a few minutes, before Ezreal jolted.

 

“Wait, I’m gonna- stop-”

 

But the fervor of the motion increased.

 

“Do it.” Rakan commanded.

 

Ezreal bucked, his hips moving of their own volition. His seed sprayed into the air, streaking the soft white fur of the onesie.

 

A few moments passed. Their breathing settled.

 

Rakan held Ezreal close. “See? You are a good kitty.”

 

“I have to wash this before they get here...” Was the only reply.

 

 

 


End file.
